


Laughter

by Utterlyolivia



Category: American Horror Story, American Horror Story: Murder House
Genre: Banter, Car Sex, F/M, Smut, clumsy, laughing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-01
Updated: 2017-09-01
Packaged: 2018-12-22 09:01:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,193
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11964129
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Utterlyolivia/pseuds/Utterlyolivia
Summary: A little fun in the car with Tate.





	Laughter

“I win!” you giggled, slapping the hood of Tate’s car. 

Tate jogged up behind you. He rolled his eyes, smirking. “Whatever. I let you win.” 

You scoffed at him. “You’re just embarrassed that you lost to a girl.” 

He nudged your shoulder gently. “Come on, let’s get out of this shithole.” 

The two of you jumped into his car and took off, far away from Westfield High. The radio blasting some angst-y Cobain album that Tate loved so much. After a couple songs, you pulled up to a pond off the side of a dirt road.

You crawled into the back where the seats were down and laid out. “Well, you going to join me?” you teased. 

“Are you trying to seduce me?” he joked. 

“What if I am?” you asked, biting your lower lip. 

Tate clumsily made his way back to you. “Then, I’ll just have to do something about that.”

You laughed as he elbowed his way between your legs, hands on either side of your head. 

“I’d like to see you try.” You smirked, wrapping your legs around his waist. 

He leaned in and kissed you, smiling. His lips were slightly chapped, but it didn’t matter. You ran your tongue along his lower lip and he opened his mouth for you. You reached your hand into his blonde locks and tugged slightly, causing him to groan into your mouth. 

“Kinky, huh?” you joked, pulling his hair again. 

“Guilty as charged.” He grinned. 

Soon enough, things started getting hot and heavy. You were grinding your hips up into his, he had one hand lightly cupping your left breast, the other on your lower back. 

“Tate,” you groaned. “Come on.”

He chuckled lightly. “What do you want?”

“You know what I want. Why else would we come out all this way?” you teased. 

Tate feigned hurt. “I thought you just wanted to, I don’t know, maybe study a bit or something.” 

“We can study. How about a little anatomy?” you giggled, reaching for the button on Tate’s jeans. 

Tate rolled his eyes and scoffed. “Wow. Could you be any more cliché?” 

You just shrugged. “Well, your old car is so romantic how could I resist?”

You both pulled away and stripped down to your underwear. Tate climbed back on top of you and scanned his eyes over your whole body. 

“Damn. No matter how many times I see you like this…” he huffs. “Still sexy every time.”

Your cheeks felt a bit warm. “Same here, babe.” While Tate was not very athletic or muscular he did have a very attractive body that was not hard to look at.   
Tate started kissing your neck, his teeth grazing your skin just lightly enough to not leave marks. He quickly kissed down the rest of your body before reaching the top of your panties. 

“Wow. Impatient today?” You smiled, Tate usually took his time teasing. 

“Haven’t tasted you in so long.” Tate groaned. You whimpered at his bluntness. 

He yanked your panties off. You laughed for a second at his eagerness, but your laugh turned into a moan as his tongue danced across your labia. His hands gripped your waist, and you reached down to run fingers through his hair. 

Tate ran his tongue up and down before pushing inside a bit. You threw your head back and arched into him. He extended one thumb to rub light circles on your aching clit. A rough tug to his hair made him groan into you, the vibrations increasing your pleasure. 

Tate moved one hand from your waist and pushed two fingers into you. His tongue moved up to your clit, as his fingers pumped in and out. 

“Oh Tate.” you moaned. His dark eyes darted up and you almost melted on the spot. You pulled his hair to get him to moan again. 

Tate speed up as he moaned, trying to push you over the edge. The heat of an orgasm was growing. A few fast flicks of his tongue on your clit gave you that last push. The orgasm was short and sweet, but still satisfying. 

“You are so good at that.” You sighed. 

Tate sat up. “Practice makes perfect, babe.”

“Practice on me all you want.” You winked. 

He reached behind you and pulled a condom from his bag. 

“That for studying?” you teased. Tate just smiled and shrugged. 

You pushed his boxers down, licked your hand and stroked him a few times. He breathed in loudly through clenched teeth. Tate ripped open the condom wrapper and rolled it onto himself. You reached back and unclasped your bra, his eyes glancing from your chest to your face.

“You ready?” Tate rasped, rubbing his tip up and down your entrance. 

You nodded excitedly, and gasped when he suddenly pushed all the way in. 

“That good?” Tate asked, concerned. 

“Very, very good.” You smiled, wrapping your legs around his waist and arms around his neck. 

Tate started thrusting at a slow pace until you started meeting him halfway. As the two of you sped up, you could feel the leather of the chairs sticking to your sweaty back. 

“Hold on.” You stopped Tate. As he was caught off guard you pushed him back, but it wasn’t quite as smooth and sexy as you thought it would be. In the small car, Tate’s long body couldn’t stretch out and he ended up bumping his head hard on the back window. 

“Oh my god.” You gasped, trying not to smile. 

“Jesus, babe.” Tate chuckled, rubbing the back of his head. “Not that kinky.”

“I’m so sorry.” You snickered, barely able to get the words out. 

“You don’t sound sorry.” Tate laughed. 

The two of you fell into a laughing fit. You rested your head on Tate’s shoulder, neither of you thrusting anymore. 

“This is so sexy.” You joked. “All we’re missing is some rose petals.” 

Tate’s laughter calmed down to a charming smile, as he grabbed your waist. The momentum from before was lost, but you were able to build it up again quickly. The two of you went back to thrusting, both with grins on your faces. 

As you both sped up, the moaning increased and the thrusts lost an even pattern. His cock curving just right to hit your sweet spot. 

“I’m close, babe.” Tate warned. He pushed a hand between your sweaty bodies to rub roughly at your clit. 

Tate pressed his open mouth on yours, both of your tongues twisting together. 

“I’m gonna cum, Tate.” You moaned, pressing your forehead to his and looking into his eyes. Tate nodded with you. 

Your whole body tensed around Tate, orgasm expanding from your white-hot center to the rest of you. You brought Tate over the edge, his head leaning into your chest as he shivered and came. 

Tate pulled out slowly, the both of you sighing. He wrapped the condom up and tossed it in a tissue to the side. He leaned against the back window, breathing heavily and wiped the sweat from his forehead. You sat next to him. 

“Fuck.” The both of you moaned out at the same time, setting off another laughing fit.

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: This is a little longer than I meant it to be.


End file.
